


Wanna Be A Good Tool

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood, Dehumanization, Disturbing Themes, Hair Braiding, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Fuyuhiko's father can't sleep, so he's talking to a baby Peko about aspects of being a good tool.





	Wanna Be A Good Tool

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a tough read. Both Fuyuhiko's father and Peko don't see a problem with how he's treating her and that can be disturbing. Please be careful.

“Eye contact means something,” Fuyuhiko’s father set about lecturing his tool. He wouldn’t typically think about spending much time discussing intricacies of service with one who couldn’t yet reliably be without diapers at night, but as she was a quiet sort of child and already showing interest, it seemed as good a way as any to fill the time. 

They were on a vacation together, him, his wife, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and a couple of subordinates, just in case they needed back up or anything handled. Peko was along as Fuyuhiko’s comfort object, and a potentially more helpful one than a pacifier or blanket, as she could assist in his care. They’d gotten a hotel suite with two rooms. His men shared one, and his family and Peko shared the other. Currently, his wife was asleep in between their babies, and he was experiencing insomnia. It was a relatively common problem for him, but normally Peko was in Fuyuhiko’s room and not able to follow him out of bed, blinking owlishly and implicitly offering to help. 

“Keeping your eyes down, that is to say, looking at the floor, is a sign of submission. It’s one of many that you’re expected to learn,” he continued, sitting down on the couch and gesturing Peko into his lap. He picked up the comb from the table beside it and began combing her hair. His wife had already done this, after bathing all of the children, but it was a good thing to do with his hands. His normal generalizing tone could involve too advanced vocabulary for him to expect her to have context for, so he made an effort to rephrase everything he said more simply as well. She’d learn the words, but this was the necessary process. 

“But attention to the aesthetics of being a tool should never interfere with how well you serve Fuyuhiko. That means that you shouldn’t try to seem like you’re being obedient more than you actually obey,” he found her grey hair free of tangles, as expected, and soothing to comb through. 

Peko listened silently, nodding almost imperceptibly in her effort to balance showing her attention and not moving her head while he attended to her hair. She didn’t understand all of the words he used, she never did, but she believed she understood well enough, as he generally said the same thing multiple ways. 

“Never make eye contact with a stranger for more than a few seconds,” he slid the silky locks of her hair through his fingertips, separating strands to braid, “I doubt you’ll really need to do even that. There’s no need for you to make eye contact with most of our associates unless you’re trying to assess a threat to Fuyuhiko or a sign of disloyalty. That means you don’t need to make eye contact with people we work with unless you think they might hurt or betray him.”

Peko’s feet lightly twitched as she listened, small kicks that started only at the ankle. She thought about her young master, sleeping in his mother’s arms. He was excited about this trip and they’d played dolls in the car. The idea of anyone hurting him made her feel sick, but his father was always talking about how she’d be able to keep him safe. She was so proud that she’d be trusted with such an important responsibility. 

“But, with Fuyuhiko, you’ll have to make eye contact often. You’ll want to be careful not to allow others to see anything that looks like a challenge, that would damage his reputation, but there can be immeasurable communication in only a gaze,” he elaborated, unbraiding the small section of her hair and starting on another. He had nothing to bind a braid and wasn’t interested in styling her hair, just using it to occupy some of his focus. 

“You’re to follow his orders and an order is anything Fuyuhiko wants of you. He shouldn’t have to explain it to you in words, unless it’s complicated or unexpected. And something he wants shouldn’t be unexpected to you unless he’s only just understood it himself. When you meet his eyes, you should be able to discern his intentions and desires. From there, he should need only a gesture to tell you when to act. That means you’ll be able to see what he wants or needs with only eye contact, then he can wave you forward or something to tell you “now.” If you’re as good a tool as I hope you’ll be, it will be that simple. If Fuyuhiko prefers to verbally communicate, that’s alright too, you’re to serve him however he wishes, regardless of what I’ve said about it,” he continued, finishing off another braid before undoing it. 

“Wanna be a good tool for bocchan,” Peko smiled, lifting her head as far as she could and leaning back to look at his face upside down. She wondered what she should be able to tell from his face now. He mostly looked tired, but happy. 

Fuyuhiko’s father smiled back before tipping her head gently forward so he could continue his braiding, “You’re already doing a really good job. I’m very happy with our investment. I expect that you’ll continue to excel. Do you understand what I’ve been explaining?” 

“Look at Fuyuhiko’s eyes to see what he wants and don’t make him say it,” Peko supplied immediately, well accustomed to the stakeless quiz that followed his monologues. “Don’t look at other people eyes ‘cept for a second, unless dangerous,” she drew her bottom lip gently between her teeth, trying to remember if there were any other big points, “Um, submission?” she recalled that there’d been a portion about that, but not exactly what was said. 

He nodded, “Yes, good. That’s precisely it. What I said about submission was that looking at the floor communicates it and you’re supposed to seem that way with him, and with the immediate family,” he paused, considering how to connect to what he knew she was already aware of, “You bow longer than Fuyuhiko does, yes?” he waited for her nod, “That’s because he’s above you. Looking at the floor when you’re not bowing shows that too. Other things would be walking behind him, staying quiet when he speaks to others unless he wishes you to speak as well. A tool should be tailored to the user’s preference.” They were too little for her to apply most of these, but it was good for her to know in advance, before she was expected to perform her position appropriately. 

“Question?” 

He took this, correctly, as a request for permission, “Ask it.” 

“I look at Fuyuhiko’s eyes to know what I do? But I look at the floor because he’s my bocchan?” her face was drawn slightly with confusion. Those seemed to contradict each other. 

He laughed, patting her back affectionately. Peko was so thorough that he sometimes forgot that it was poor form to leave anything ambiguous when teaching her. “I don’t mean at the same time. If you already know what you’re supposed to be doing and nothing has changed, you may look at the floor. If you’re anticipating your next order, you’re to make eye contact to establish it. Any change in the situation is cause to check in with him, unless you’re already completely certain about what the change will mean,” he explained, “In situations with other people who can know that you’re only a tool, not a person, you can display your submission by keeping close to him- generally behind him- with your eyes down unless you’re supposed to interact on his behalf. In situations where you pretend to be a person, your respect should be more discreet, but probably similar. We will cover that another time.” 

“To know, look at his eyes. When I know, look down,” Peko summed up, “With family, be with him and look down. With strangers, do?” she stopped, ending with a questioning tone. She knew that he’d said they’d cover it another time, but she wondered if there was a basic guide for now, especially because they might see strangers at the amusement park in the morning. 

“For now, with strange adults, keep quiet. We pretend you’re shy. With children, play with Fuyuhiko as he wishes, but always make sure to keep him happy. Never let another child upset him. Always make sure you take care of him first,” he smiled. Sometimes Peko’s attention to detail was impressive, especially for her being such a child. But it was already totally instinctual for her to prioritize Fuyuhiko in all things. Just as he wanted. 

Peko nodded, settling back against him when he pulled her shoulders, apparently done with her hair. “Natsumi?” she asked about the expected exception. 

“Yes, leave business between Natsumi and Fuyuhiko between them, unless she’s actually going to hurt him. Then prevent harm, no more,” he crossed his arms over her in a casual hug, smiling fondly about his young daughter- only a toddler and already impressive and sadistic. She was going to be immensely dangerous. 

Peko twisted to the side in his arms, so she could face him. “Thank you for teaching me,” her voice was sweet, full of genuine gratitude, “Wanna be a good tool.” She wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle, childish hug.

“I just know you’re going to be the best,” his pleasure was as genuine as her gratitude. The better she did, the better off his son would be. The less he would have to worry for the future. Seeing his plans fall into place was immensely rewarding and he hadn’t even expected to be making so much progress so early. That she took to her role so well was another pleasant surprise for him. Part of the point of getting his son’s tool as an infant as well had been so she would know no other life and wouldn’t come up against a strong internal sense of rebellion or desire for freedom, but he knew that with a different type of child, he would have had more problems even so. He couldn’t overstate his good fortune. 

“Good tool,” Peko repeated contentedly, stifling a small yawn behind her hand. 

“A very good tool,” he agreed, keeping her securely in his arms as he rose from the couch and walked back to the bedroom. He was ready to try sleeping again as well. He tucked her in next to Fuyuhiko, then went around the other side of the bed to climb in beside Natsumi, who moved as if drawn by a magnet to trying to lay on top of his chest. 

Peko looked at Fuyuhiko’s peaceful, sleeping face, and smiled. She would be sure to keep him this safe and happy, any time it was in her power. She snuggled in tight and content and fell asleep.


End file.
